Try To Forget
by Azkadellio
Summary: Originally xBadeTrainx's story. Before graduation, Jade's life changes drastically. Moving in with Tori after being kicked out of her house and Beck breaks up with her, Jade and Tori become close. With the birth of Jade's son, new challenges arrive. When Beck decides to be in their lives, how will things change for everyone involved. Jori romance endgame. Complete for now. Hiatus.


**I would like to thank xBadeTrainx for the story. The story itself is theirs, and I was given permission to re do this story. To anyone who has read the original version, you might recognize some similarities. I will try not to copy the original, and if I do, I apologize.**

**There is established Jori friendship, and there will be a few flashbacks over the first few chapters, setting up the story and how they became close. There will be Jori relationship down the line.**

**The first flashback takes place the night of the episode 'Goomer Sitting' from Sam and Cat.**

**I can't guarantee regular updates, but I will try to keep updates on a regular schedule.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous, or the characters. The original story is courtesy of xBadeTrainx, and I write this with their permission to write.**

_Jade POV_

_"I can't believe you Jade!" Beck yells at me, causing me to flinch. "Did you do it on purpose!?" He yells, punching the wall of his RV._

_"No. I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear." I tell him quietly, shocked to see him so freaked out._

_"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" He says in a quieter tone, glaring at me. "How come you didn't tell me sooner that you were pregnant?"_

_"I didn't know. I just found out yesterday." I say, taking a step towards him to attempt to soothe him._

_"Yesterday!?" He yells, making me take a step back. "When yesterday? Before or after we watched hung out?" He asks, stepping towards me._

_"Before." I whisper. "I was afraid to tell you." I say, staring at him with slight fear in my eyes._

_"You were supposed to be on birth control. When did you stop taking it?" He asks, fire in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I forgot I ran out. I haven't had a chance to get more yet." I say, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I didn't mean to." I whisper._

_"Get out." He says, looking away from me. "You know how I feel about this. Go." He says, his voice in a low growl._

_"Where am I supposed to go?" I ask him, standing still._

_"I don't care. You brought this on yourself." He says, standing up, grabbing the suitcase I brought in with me, opening the door to his Rv, and throws my suitcase outside, never looking at me._

_Before I get the chance to say anything, he walks up to me and grabs my arm, leading me out the door. Not giving me a chance to explain myself or even say anything, he slams the door in my face, locking it._

_"I'm sorry." I whisper, grabbing my suitcase and heading towards my car. After putting the suitcase in the backseat where there are a few others, as well as my bag for school. The trunk is filled with suitcases as well._

_After taking a quick glance back at the RV, I pull out of the parking lot and drive away. I can't go to Cat's. Her and her new roommate are watching some MMA guy or something for a few days. André and Robbie are out of the question as well, I've never really felt close to either of them. That leaves one person._

_Tori Vega._

_The last person who would know how to help._

_After taking the fifteen minute drive from the Oliver residence to the Vega residence._

_"Hello?" I hear from the other side of the door after knocking._

_"Vega. It's me." I say, barely loud enough to be heard through the door._

_"Jade?" She asks, opening the door. "Are you okay?" She asks, stopping slightly._

_"Not really." I say, holding my arms over my chest. "Can I come in?" I ask, looking at her face._

_"Yeah." She says, stepping to the side to let me in._

_"Thanks." I say quietly, walking in and sitting on one of the couches in the Vega's living room._

_"What's wrong?" She asks, closing the door and locking it, sitting down beside me._

_"Beck broke up with me. And my parents kicked me out and disowned me." I tell her, turning to face her._

_"May I ask why?" She asks, wiping the tears away._

_"I'm pregnant. When I told my parents, they kicked me out and gave me an hour to collect as much of my clothes and belongings as I could. I went to Beck's and broke up with me and kicked me out of his RV. I have nowhere to go." I say, crying._

_"Okay. For now, you'll stay here. Trina moved out last month to move closer to the college." Tori tells me. "After graduation, I'm moving into a one bedroom apartment. If you want, I can find a two bedroom and we can share. Is that okay?" She asks, rubbing my back soothingly._

_"Are you sure?" I ask, sighing. "Won't your parents ask questions about why I'm here?" I ask, wiping a tear from my cheek._

_"They won't mind." She assures me, still rubbing my back. "Besides, under the circumstances, they won't mind. Trust me."_

_"Thank you Tori." I say, letting more tears roll down my cheeks._

-Jori-

"Let your momma sleep." I hear as I start to wake up. "Come on. Let's get you ready for school."

"It's okay. I'm up." I say, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "Hey buddy." I say, picking up my four year old son. "What time is it?" I ask Tori as I give Jason a hug.

"Almost 7." She answers, sitting on the bed by my feet.

"Okay. Jason, go with Tori and get dressed, okay? Momma needs to get ready for work." I tell him, setting him down on the floor as I stand up and stretch.

"Kay." Jason says with a wide smile as he starts to tug on Tori's wrist.

"I'll start breakfast after I get him ready." Tori says, laughing as she gets tugged out of the room.

"Thanks. I'll be out in a bit." I say, heading towards my dresser and grabbing a change of clothes.

"Okay." Tori says, being dragged out of the room and closing the door behind her.

After grabbing my clothes for work, I head into the bathroom to shower, laughing to myself as I hear Tori fighting with Jason to get him dressed.

After taking a quick shower, I dry off and do my make-up lightly, combing my hair back, tying it up in a ponytail after I get dressed.

"Hi mommy." Jason says as I leave the bathroom, pajamas and towel in hand. "Auntie Tori made pancakes." He says, tugging on my hand.

"Give me a minute buddy. I need to put these in my clothes hamper and grab my stuff." I tell him, smiling at him.

"Okay." He says, following me in.

"Is Auntie Tori waiting in the kitchen?" I ask as I grab my purse and put my clothes and towels in the hamper.

"Yeah. She's waiting for us." He says, pulling my away.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I laugh as he drags me. "Morning Tori." I say as we enter the small kitchen.

"Morning. I see he dragged you as well." She says, handing me two plates with a couple of pancakes each. "When's your shift start?" She asks, grabbing the syrup and another plate with pancakes, grabbing some napkins and forks, following us into the living room.

"I start at 8." I say, sitting down with Jason beside me. "Are you able to watch Jason until I get home?" I ask, talking to Tori.

"Yeah." She says, pouring some syrup on her pancakes and handing the syrup to me so I can pour some for myself and Jason. "I don't have to meet anyone until 5:30." She says, taking a bite.

"How many lessons do you give today?" I ask, pouring syrup for myself and Jason.

"Two. One at 5:30 and the other at 7. I should be back by 8:30." She says, eating her breakfast. "You guys want some orange juice?" She asks, setting her plate down as she stands up and heads towards the kitchen.

"Yes, please." Jason says with a smile as I nod in agreement.

"Okay." She says with a smile, opening the fridge and grabbing the bottle of orange juice. "What time does your shift end?" She calls, grabbing three cups from the dish drainer.

"Not until 3:30. I have a half hour break around noon." I say, wiping Jason's mouth.

"Okay." She says, bringing in two glasses and hands them to me and Jason. "The finally gave you more hours?" She asks, heading back into the kitchen to grab hers.

"Yeah. Took them long enough." I say quietly as she passes.

"You finished already?" She ask Jason as she sits down.

"That surprises you?" I say with a smile, picking up his plate. "I'll be back in a minute. Don't spill your juice." I tell Jason as I head into the kitchen to rinse off the plate.

"Want me to get his stuff for school?" Tori asks as I enter the living room.

"I'll get it." Jason says, standing up and heading towards his room.

After graduation, Tori and I found a three room apartment near where the one room apartment Tori was looking at for after school. 2 months after I told Tori I was pregnant, we graduated Hollywood Arts and moved into the apartment. Luckily, for a three bedroom, it was cheap. Tori got a job giving piano and singing lessons to kids and young teens for twenty bucks a session. She has from 2 to 4 lessons a day, five days a week. I work at a coffee shop near the apartment. originally, my shifts were only 4 hours a day for minimum wage, but recently, the added extra hours. I work the Monday through Thursdays and occasionally Saturdays or Fridays as well. After Jason was born, Tori's been there to help, more than I would have thought. Even before his birth, she's been helpful. Sometimes, a little more than needed, but it was refreshing more than a pain.

"Ready to go?" Tori asks Jason when she finishes her breakfast, sipping the last of her orange juice.

"Almost." He says, drinking the last of his orange juice as well. "Ready." He says, smiling at her.

"Almost ready Jade?" Tori asks, picking up Jason's cup and taking it, as well as hers and her plate, into the kitchen. "I can drop you off on the way. I have a feeling I'll need some coffee anyways." She says, entering the kitchen and rinsing off her plate and the two cups.

"Yeah." I say, standing up and following her, finishing off the pancakes as I go. "Hope you're not expecting to get a discount." I joke as I rinse off the plate and set it in the small tub in the sink. "Only employees get that." I say with a smile, finishing off my orange juice and rinsing out the cup.

"I'm not, relax. You know me." She says, heading into the living room to grab her purse. "I'm driving." She says quickly.

"You're lucky you're grocery shopping." I say, following her into the living room. "Ready Jason?" I ask, picking up his bag for him.

"Yep." He says, grabbing my free hand and following me and Tori out the door.

"Okay. Let's go." I tell him, looking at Tori. "Come on Vega. We got stuff to do." I say, holding the door open for her and Jason.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She says, making sure she has everything with her.

"No milk. You know I hate that cow juice." I say, closing and locking the door behind me.

**End of the first chapter. I haven't changed too much, I think, between the original and this one. I would like to thank xBadeTrainx for the story. I'll may follow the other chapters, but I will change them to fit my version of the story.**

**As I said, I can't promise weekly updates, but I will try to do an average of once every other week.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
